The death of Jaina Solo
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: I wrote this about two years ago and it still makes me sad. Set after FOTJ series.


Jaina Solo walked down a dark lit hall at night. She could feel the soft silky fabric of

her nightgown against her skin. Her hands chilled against the touch of her metallic light

saber hilt. She could feel her thumb brush against the ignition switch. Her bare feet

tapped softly against the cool tile of the hall. A warm breeze blew wispy waves of dark

hair in her face. She listened carefully for any noises in the distance.

Jaina could see a small light flowing from an open window at the end of the hall. The

light made a moonlit path across the tile. Her body entered the light's glow and felt

engulfed. Suddenly the light became intense and pulled her into its glow. She could hear

whispers enter her ears; the sound became light and deafening. She tried blinking several

times to wash away the spotlight upon her.

Earlier that day_

Jaina Solo sat upon the lap of her very gorgeous friend: Kyp Durron. Sure people had

always thought they were in a relationship but when did they ever care about rumors.

Kyp was handsome and sexy, though Jaina loved as a father figure more than a boyfriend.

Maybe that had been the flaw in their relationship- Kyp was very similar to her father

Han Solo. A lot of things had been reasons for both their relationship and its doom.

Jaina breathed in and then let her but slide down his leg a bit more. Kyp showed

obvious signs of pleasure. Jaina blushed lightly; she was always turning men on. She

abruptly stood up watched as he showed facial expressions of disappointment. Jaina

turned so that her back was facing him. She could see Jag standing in the door way to the

hospital's waiting room. The look in his eyes screamed disappointment. Jaina turned her

face to the side.

Jaina and Jag were engaged and due to marry. It was a bad thing if Jag saw her

playing with an old "friend". In this scenario that is what Jaina had wanted. She watched

as Jag dropped the flowers he had been holding in his hands. His eyes screamed betrayal

and his lips frowned. Jag had never been weak hearted but strong willed; Jaina assumed

he would get over her quickly. Jag watched her eyes flash and turned to leave. Jaina tried

to hold back her tears but only turned to face Kyp.

Kyp stared at her perplexed. Jaina let tears escape her eyes. She heard Jag close the

door to the waiting room. Jaina whispered, "I don't love you" a few times. Kyp continued

to glare at her as she cried. Slowly he inserted a hand onto her leg. Jaina welcomed his

comfort. Slowly Jaina moved within breathing distance of Kyp. Their lips met and Jaina

cried harder.

That night Jaina struggled under the blankets. Kyp grabbed at her neck and pulled her

lips to him again. He planted many kisses across her face where tears continued to fall.

Jaina squealed in agony and pleasure. Her legs kicked against his chest. Slowly Kyp

removed her engagement band and planted it deep in the mattress. Jaina grabbed his arms

and pulled him under again.

She cried more and suddenly pushed Kyp back as her heart started beating fast. She

flew the comforter from her naked form. Kyp leaned forward in concern, he watched as

she adorned a silky nightgown. He watched as she left into the temple hall. Her body

wavered as she walked out into the blinding light beyond. Kyp grabbed the blanket

tightly and let tears fall for the first time in this whole thing.

Next Day_

Kyp sat in bed and waited as the sun came up. Deep in his heart he knew the reason

Jaina had never returned to his side. The orange light glowed into Jaina's bed room. Kyp

looked around him and saw all of Jaina's clothes folded in stacks, boxes packed and

taped shut, and a black uniform lay out on top of a metal space coffin. Kyp had never

seen the makings of Jaina's pain until this sunrise. He felt an empty silence in his heart.

Jag walked upon the tile floors of the temple floor. His heart had led him back to

Jaina's place. He knew she would not be home; he wanted to leave a note before he left

for home at the very least. He looked down the hall and spotted a female form lying upon

the cold floor with lights spilling on her form. Jag started calculating in his head but his

body ceased to react.

The lights spilled down upon Jaina as she lay on the tile. Her dress clung to her body

which was still shining with sweat. Her arms were draped around Jag as he held her life

less form. He kissed her lips lightly for the last time. Kyp glared down at their heads in

concern. Jag looked at Kyp with such sad eyes. The whole temple resounded with Jag's

blood curdling scream.

A month ago_

Jag held Jaina's hand as she entered the hospital's front doors. He squeezed more

tightly for every quiver she made. Her hair was bound in a tight knot and her lips were

plain and silky. Despite her looks Jag could see nothing but hurt and pain in her eyes. She

pulled away from his grip and looked into his eyes with concern. It was then that Jag

knew.

In the waiting room Jag noticed Kyp, Zekk, Han, and Leia were the only others present.

It made sense not to bring Allana considering the gravity of the situation. Leia hid her

face behind her hands and Han was opening shedding tears. Jag sat next to Zekk who

winced upon seeing an old friend/ rival. Jag stared ahead for the rest of the time.

Jaina entered the waiting room some time later. Her eyes were empty and her face was

haggard. She handed Kyp the pack of papers in her hand. She turned so that her back was

facing all her friends. Kyp slowly read the contents of the packet. Jaina squirmed a bit

with each word. Every member there cried. The tears scared Jaina and she left the room.

Jag went after her.

Jag finally found Jaina in the hallway watching as ER patients in critical condition

were moved into operating rooms. Jaina glared at one woman in particular; she lay on a

gurney and was being taken in a different direction. Jaina noticed the lifelessness in the

woman's eyes. One day this would be her. She ran away from Jag.

That day Jaina ran as far as she could. After that she packed her things and moved into

the hospital.

Now_

Jag watched as the medical staff pushed Jaina's gurney across the hospital floor. Kyp

stood by his side as they took her into the preparation room. Jag turned to see a young a

girl wearing a hospital gown. Her eyes became terrified upon seeing Jaina's body. She

turned to run. Jag caught her in his arms and held her in tears. "Don't go, please" he

whispered. Kyp pulled Jag from the girl and gave her "the look". She bolted in agony.

Jag squirmed from Kyp and pounded him with fists a blaze. Every hit made him feel

lifeless, every yell made him numb. Kyp didn't move, he didn't fight back, he just cried.

Jag stopped when he saw blood upon his hands. His eyes watered and he backed up. He

ran away from the scene full speed. Tears and blood lined the floors that day. They had

not been the first and would not be the last.

One Week Later_

Jag sat next to Han as the vehicle carrying Jaina's tomb moved across traffic lines.

Leia had chosen to arrive with Kyp and Tahiri in an unknown ship. Jag looked deeply

into Han's haggard eyes and wondered if he had slept since Kyp called him. Jag did not

envy the Solo's; no one should loose three children. Han clung to one of Jaina's medals;

"she should have died in battle" he whispered. Jag knew how Han felt but actually was

relieved by her peaceful end.

Later that day Wedge stood on a platform on the newly equipped battle cruiser Anakin

Solo II. The ship had an ironic name. Wedge stood uncomfortably as he opened the

envelope containing Jaina's last words. She had made one for each person with great

detail. Wedge carefully pulled them out and glared at the dining room full of people.

Wedge tried not to cry when he spotted Han and Leia.

Jag Fel_

I only wish we had more time. I only remember the fun we had but can not face the

awful points of our relationship. I may have used you but I truly loved you. My favorite

day is when you told me you loved me; I woke from eternal dreams for you then. I fear

that this is the end and that I won't wake up. I know I hurt you but can we just erase those

parts. One thing you will never forgive me for is what I am about to do- betray your love.

I'm sorry but I just can't see you knowing my fate. I'm truly sorry. Thanks for loving me.

Kyp Durron_

I despise you- I really do. You were the catalyst for my wild self. Unlike other men

you took in my bad and good sides and loved them both. Thank You for stopping me

from making some really bad mistakes and turning out like you. We both carried the pain

of killing a loved one. You were like a father to me as twisted as that sounds. You put up

with the lies and the alcohol; you were my friend even in the end. I hate you and that is

why you suffered in the end. Sorry.

Zekk_

Where do I begin? We used each other. For good or for bad you liked me for my sex

appeal. We were best friends although you may have doubted that I never did. You carry

a part of me with you- take care of Taryn and make her happy in ways you could never

do for me. Thanks for being my friend and liking me when I hated myself. We were both

suffering and many times I turned away from you. Sorry.

Tahiri Velia_

You are my sister. I think of you as my confident. Even though some may hate you I

will always love you. I hug you when you need it and tell you how much I care. I saved

you from uncertainty and in return you complimented me as being like Anakin. Maybe

now I can be with him and wait for your return. Live well and don't get caught- I don't

want to see you that soon. Sorry for leaving you.

Lowie_

Well friend this is so long. Take care of my technology. Remember to watch out for

my father even if he doesn't want the life debt to continue. I treasure our time together

and think of you fondly as my true friend. You never betrayed me; a loyal friend. Stay

strong and luckily wookies mourn for a set period unlike us flimsy humans. May you

continue to live happily…

Dad_

Sorry. I really loved spending time with you, although recently guys seemed more

important. I know it had to have been hard for you to let me choose my own path so early

in life. I fought for you, mom, and my brothers. Sorry I couldn't protect Anakin and that I

had to kill Jacen. Sorry I died. I saved Allana though- don't let her out of your sights.

Remember that peace comes at a price, a high one at that. Teach her this and make her

intelligent and safe. Goodbye- to you and the Falcon…

Mom_

Hey, look at it this way I was like you. Even though we fought and never saw eye to

eye I was just like you. Take care of Allana and tell Tenel Ka she had better see me off. I

love you and you are my mom even if Mara is too. I will see her soon and Anakin too.

Sorry I caused you a lot of pain in the past and now. Sorry, don't cry too much.

Others_

Luke: I love you like a father. Stay safe and look after Ben for me. Ben: I am not

stupid and I like you even if Jacen always meant more to you. Sorry I had to kill him.

Tenel Ka: Best friends till the end. Take care. Wedge: Uncle, stay safe and look after dad

too. Lando: no gambling now that I can't anymore. Kidding, take care of dad and mom.

Teaser: You lucky sucker! Raynar: heal and replace me as a really astral Jedi!

Military Family_

Short and simple- bye and I salute you all. No matter what war, what battle, or what

side we all shared bonds. Thanks for helping me survive four wars and three conflicts.

Bye.

Night_

Wedge gazed at the large crowd and read: "Jaina Solo born 9 ABY to Han Solo and

Leia Organa Solo died a decorated Colonel. She joined Rouge Squadron at age sixteen

and served till age thirty-four. During her time with us she was a part of many squadrons

and formed one of the most crucial to wining the war against the Yuzhann Vong: Twin

Suns Squadron. She died a Jedi Knight but the order posthumously made her a Jedi

Master. She became a Jedi Knight at age 19 and served the order valiantly as their

"sword". As the sword dies so does the protection she gave us. We salute you Colonel

Solo.

The capsule was shot into space. The stars would keep Jaina Company for all eternity.

The metal base glimmered for the few hours that it was visible. Finally the crowd

dwindled to Han, Leia, Wedge, Jag, Kyp, Zekk, and Tahiri. The few glared at the stars

and at one another. The tears flowed from their eyes in soft pains. Sobbing noises filled

the small area.

Eternal Space_

Love filled the void, light filled the void, eternity filled the void, and lastly life filled

the void.


End file.
